


missed call

by frozenburritos



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealous Justin, M/M, Partying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenburritos/pseuds/frozenburritos
Summary: drabble about possessive justin mostly because uhh i would also like a possessive boyfriend





	missed call

Alex was not a party person. Yet somehow he still ended up at every goddamn party thrown by anybody who was somebody at Liberty High. He sighed and swirled the mostly full beer bottle in his hand, staring down at the grass he was standing on. He always found the backyard to be slightly less repulsive than the indoors during situations like this. 

“Hey Standall,” Justin purred, wrapping his arm possessively around Alex’s back. He was clearly drunk, the stench of alcohol prevalent on his breath this close to Alex’s face. 

“Hey,” he replied, crinkling up his nose in disgust. “Somebody’s a bit tipsy.” He only got a giggle in reply. Poor Justin was trying as hard as he could in his impaired state to interlock his fingers with Alex’s. To speed up the process, Alex took initiative and finished the process for him. 

“Come inside, I need more beer,” Justin burped, dragging Alex along as he made his way back to the house. 

“Here, have mine,” he stretched his other hand out, offering the bottle to the drunk. “I have to drive anyway.”

“Cool, Standall,” he smiled crookedly, accepting the drink gratefully and continuing to pull Alex towards the forming circle of teens on the ground he’d set his eye on. When they reached the group, Justin eagerly moved to sit down, glancing encouragingly at his boyfriend. 

“Jus, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Alex bit his lip, knowing very well that this could end two very distinct ways. Justin only shrugged, taking a seat crosslegged on the floor. Only after faint hesitation did Alex sit beside him. Selfishly he didn’t fight the older boy’s decision very hard for the possibility of the second ending to this game. 

Some girl in Justin’s math class spun first, landing on a girl he recognized from the hallway. She got a soccer player, who got a football jock, who then spun so the neck faced Alex. Feeling somewhat reckless, the blond made eye contact with Justin, slowly leaning forward across the circle, deliberately pausing before taking his lips in a short kiss. He calmly returned to his spot, catching Justin’s eye before wiping off his bottom lip with his cardigan sleeve. Justin was visibly breathing more heavily, arm immediately hooking over Alex’s thin shoulders. 

A few more rounds passed, Justin never calming down. Finally it landed on Alex once more. Before he could make a move to grab the bottle, Justin had in in his hand, turning it to point towards himself. Alex raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to start a sentence. Before he could get a word out, Justin’s mouth was at his neck, biting and sucking to leave a dark and impossible to hide mark. Both were vaguely aware of the wolf whistles coming from the others in the room, a background noise to the haze over their brains.

“Fuck you,” Justin whispered when he finally disconnected. People were now laughing or cheering, drunken minds entertained for the moment. Without breaking eye contact, Justin found the bottle, blindly giving it a spin and shakily rising to his feet with Alex’s arm tightly in grip. The room had stopped paying attention to the pair by then, allowing them to slip upstairs unnoticed. 

“It was your id-“ Alex started exasperatedly when he was cut off by an angry mouth on his. Justin was the first to pull back, surprisingly, eyes somewhat sluggishly scanning over Alex’s features before he gently pushed the blond backwards into the wall, kissing him again. 

Alex’s breathing was already completely irregular, sputtering and moaning softly at the action. A victorious smirk rested on Justin’s lips between administering hickies to almost everywhere he could reach with Alex’s shirt still on. Alex momentarily snapped back to reality, realizing sharply that they were still in the hallway, out in the open for all who cared to see. Justin didn’t seem to mind, zeroed in on his goal of bruising Alex’s neck so much it hurt him to swallow. 

Hesitantly, Alex grabbed at Justin’s sleeves, walking himself away from the wall and backwards into the closest door, which happened to hold a bathroom behind it. Justin was still aware enough to close and lock the door behind them, quickly grabbing Alex’s thighs and heaving him up onto the granite counter. As soon as they were situated Justin attached his mouth to Alex’s collarbone, stretching out the neck of his t-shirt.

Justin’s onslaught had continued to Alex’s hips, pulling him softly off his perch on the counter and reaching to unbutton his jeans. A faint buzz stopped them both cold, both easily tracking the noise to Alex’s front pocket. Annoyed, Alex moved to grab his phone, surprised when Justin fished it out before he had the chance. Without missing a beat he picked up the call, gravelly voice answering with distaste. 

“Alex is busy,” he explained shortly, removing the phone from his ear and clicking the power button.


End file.
